


How to save a life

by Angel_aiza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Highschool AU, Multi, Supernatural highschool au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_aiza/pseuds/Angel_aiza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got a younger brother to take care of, and a drunk for a dad.<br/>He's got an uber religious family and a huge secret to hide from them.<br/>But when they meet, everything gets so much better...<br/>And so very much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Dean's POV

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a work in progress and my very first fic so please, give me tips to improve but dont be rude (eg "you suck").  
> I legit have no idea where this is going and if you guys have any suggestions for anything you want to see, that would be great (especially cause that means you actually read it) and honestly if you are reading this, thank you so much :)  
> Hope i dont disappoint!

"DON'T RUN FROM ME BOY"  
My father's screams followed me as I ran up the stairs to my room. Quickly entering and locking the door, I check if Sammy is still asleep and see that he is. After 10 minutes, he stops yelling and I figure he must have passed out again.  
"Come on Sam, it's time to wake up" I say,  gently shaking him. "You dont want to be late on your first day of high school do you?"  
He grunts and rolls over, but after threatening to pour water on him he grudgingly wakes up.  
As I go downstairs to make us some breakfast, I notice dad's asleep on the floor of his room and I close the door. Sammy shouldnt have to see that.  
When Sam finally comes downstairs, we're already late and we rush to school, thanking god that our father doesn't use his old impala anymore, and thanking god that since I'm finally an adult, it won't be long until I can take Sam and we can leave our dad behind.  
If we make it till then.


	2. Chapter 2 - Castiel's POV

"Come on Castiel, you have school in 2 hours, you have to wake up now. "  
Wishing I could just roll over,  I climb out of bed and head to the bathroom.  
"Too slow Cas" my brother Balthazar jokes, slipping into the bathroom before me.   
"Come on Balthazar, I've done the morning chores for 3 days in a row, it's your turn" I respond, knocking lightly on the door so that Michael doesn't scold me.  
"Castiel, don't you know achieving a perfect head of hair like mine takes time and care?" Balthazar replies,  poking his head out the door.   
"Balthazar, has Castiel been doing the chores while you waste time looking at yourself?"  
My oldest brother Michael suddenly appears behind me and makes me jump.  
"M-m-maybe" Balthazar says shakily, cowering from inside the bathroom.  
"Maybe is not an answer. It is either a yes or a no." Michael tells Balthazar, shrinking his normally huge amd joyful aura to the size of a scared ant.  
"Yes brother" Balthazar answers, not daring to look Michael in the eye.   
"Then go do your chores now, and as punishment, you will go to school without breakfast or lunch."  
"Yes brother" Balthazar mumbles, and I wince, because I know his punishment will be much worse than no food.   
I run into the bathroom to get ready before Michael can turn his anger on me, hoping this school year will be better than the last.


	3. Chapter 3 - Castiel's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually got 18 hits?!

My run to school is the best part of the day. No overly strict and religious elders to judge your every move, no homophobic a***oles pushing you around. Just peace, quiet, and freedom. And Balthazar.  
"Slow down bro, you aren't running track. No one's gonna give you a medal for being fastest there," Balthazar tells me, panting from the jog.  
"What do you want Balthazar? You already know the way to school" is my reply, but I slow down to match his pace anyways  
"So how do you think the freshman will be this year Cas?" Balthazar asks repeatedly.  
"I would say as annoying as you were last year, but that's not possible" I reply, irritated.  
"Aw come on Cas, help your brother out! I'm gonna be mentoring some of these babies,  how'd you deal two years ago?"  
"I made a pamphlet" I say before starting to run again, trying to forget.   
Trying to forget everthing.


End file.
